A data center (DC) network virtualization may comprise end-points in a network to decouple from a DC physical infrastructure network, for example, in terms of address space and/or configurations. It may be desirable in a DC network virtualization solution for DC physical networks to carry a plurality of traffic types including multi-destination traffic. Conventional internet protocol (IP) network technologies may support unicast traffic transport, but may not support multi-destination traffic forwarding. A variety of protocol independent multicast (PIM) solutions may be designed to carry IP multicast traffic over IP networks. However, using PIM for multicast transport may have several drawbacks that may unnecessarily consume network resources. Applying PIM to a DC IP network that supports network virtualization overlays may be challenging. For example, a solution may require multicast support in the underlying network to simulate an overlay layer 2 broadcast capability, where every node in an overlay virtual network is a multicast source and receiver. An overlay virtual network topology may be sparse and/or dynamic compared to the underlying IP network topology. PIM solutions may also be unable to scale with a large number of overlay virtual networks in a DC.